The Voice
by StarrAngelofNarnia
Summary: Prince Caspian has a dream that gives him a look into the Pevensie children's past better than any history lesson. Songfic set to the song The Voice by Celtic Woman. The idea is a lot better than the actual story. I don't own the Song or the Chronicles of Narnia.


_This is inspired by the song The Voice by Celtic Woman. I do not own the song or Chronicles of Narnia._

It hadn't been long since the kings and queens of old had come to Narnia, answering my call on Susan's magic horn. I knew though that this was them in my dream.

All four of them, Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter were all kneeling. That was unusual for kings and queens. Then I saw him. The lion. Aslan. I'd never seen him in my dreams let alone in real life, yet I knew this was him.

Aslan first approached Lucy. "_Listen my child_," he began as she looked up to him. "_I am the voice of your history. Do not be afraid, but come follow me. If you answer my call, I'll set you free._"

The scene suddenly changed and now Lucy was walking alone with Aslan. I saw her from the past along with a faun. The faun was crying. "But you're the nicest faun I've ever met," Lucy was saying.

"Oh no I'm not. I'm kidnapping you; handing you over to the White Witch," the faun said. Then, they were in a forest, briskly walking. "You must go straight home and don't talk to anyone. I'm glad to have met you Lucy Pevensie."

Father Christmas was now there with Lucy along with Peter, Susan and two beavers. "Lucy, daughter of Eve, in this bottle, there is a cordial made from the fireflowers that will heal with one drop. This dagger is to be used if you are in danger for you are not to fight in battle," Father Christmas said as he handed her the gifts.

It was dark now. Susan and Lucy were sneaking around. Then I noticed Aslan up ahead of them. "Children, why are you following me?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"We couldn't sleep," Lucy said.

"Please may we go with you?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I could use the company tonight. But you must promise to stop and leave me to go alone when I tell you to." Eventually Aslan asked to go on alone and the girls hid behind a bush. They watched as the White Witch killed Aslan on the stone table and then wept until daylight.

A battle had just ended. Edmund was injured. Lucy got down on her knees next to him and poured a drop of cordial into his mouth. She continued to sit with him as the cordial healed. A well and healthy Aslan came to stand behind her. "Come Lucy. There are others who need your healing." With one last look at her brother, she followed Aslan to help the others.

Lucy now stood in front of a throne in front of a crowd of people. The faun from before approached her with a tiny silver tiara. Lucy bowed her head and the faun placed the tiara on her head. "From the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

The memories faded and Aslan led Lucy back to her siblings. He then stood in front of Edmund who looked up at him. "_I am the voice you hear in the wind and the rain. I am the voice of your fear, your hunger and your pain. I am the voice that always is calling you and I will remain_."

Edmund stood up and entered some not-so-happy memories. It was late in the night and Lucy had just woken up Peter and Susan. "Edmund has been to Narnia too! It is real! Tell them Edmund!" Lucy said with the childlike excitement only Lucy could have. The oldest two looked towards Edmund expectantly. "We were just playing. Lucy doesn't know when she's taken games too far." Susan and Peter looked at Lucy who now looked close to tears.

"Edmund?" she cried but he just grinned evilly.

"You shouldn't have encouraged her if it's not real Edmund," Peter said angrily.

Edmund was in a castle prison cell chained up, sitting against the wall. He looked cold and hungry. The witch came in. "Where are they? I told you not to come back without your brother and sisters," she yelled at him, picking him up by his sweater.

"They wouldn't come. They would only do what my sister wanted so they went to the beaver's house and they were talking about Aslan," he said quickly. The witch turned to a dwarf.

"Prepare a sleigh quickly," she commanded.

"Please you majesty, can I have some more Turkish delight and hot chocolate?" Edmund asked. The witch clapped her hands and a piece of moldy bread and a goblet of water were brought out.

They were riding along on a sleigh when they came across a small group of festive animals. The witch stopped the sleigh. "Where did you get all this stuff?" she demanded.

"F-f-father Ch-ch-Christmas gave it to us," a fox stuttered. The witch raised her wand.

"No!" Edmund yelled. The witch glared at him and then turned the entire party to stone. She then turned to Edmund. "You belong to me now," she said before slapping him across the face.

Edmund was at Aslan's camp. When his siblings were awake, Aslan walked him down to them. "Here is your brother, and there is no need to talk to him about what is past." As soon as Aslan walked away, Lucy ran to Edmund and hugged him.

Aslan was talking to the witch. The witch pointed to Edmund. "He is a traitor. His blood is my property."

Edmund was sitting on a horse in battle armor watching a fight below. He swiftly jumped off his horse at the sight of the witch and ran into the battle with Peter yelling after him. With a slash of his sword, he cracked the witch's wand in half, which she was using to do the most damage to the Narnian army. The witch stabbed him with the broken end of her wand and he fell to the ground.

Edmund was standing in front of a throne and he kneeled as a faun placed a silver crown on his head. "From the great western wood, I give you King Edmund the Just."

The memories faded again and Aslan walked Edmund back to his siblings. Then Aslan stopped in front of Susan. Edmund took up his position in between his sisters and resumed his kneeling position as Aslan began to speak. She looked up to him when he spoke. "I_ am the voice in the fields of summer, the dance of the leaves in the autumn winds, and the barren cold winter. I am the voice that in spring time will grow._"

Susan stood up and Aslan led her through more memories. Susan and Peter were sitting across from an older man. "So you believe Lucy?" Susan asked.

Well of course. If she's the more trustworthy of your two younger siblings than now would be an odd time for that to change," the man answered.

"But how is it possible that she found a wood in the wardrobe? It's just not logical!"

"Well, she's never been mad and she's not mad now. You might try believing her. What do they teach nowadays at these schools?"

The scene changed and all 4 of the kings and queens of old were standing in a snowy wood. "I think he's telling us to follow him," Lucy said stepping forward.

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan said exasperatedly.

They were walking but the snow was melting all around them and plants were blooming. "Look, it's so beautiful," Susan said in awe. They continued walking in silence.

Now Susan and Lucy were scrambling up a tree, both screaming. When they were on a sturdy branch Susan blew into her horn, the same one I had blown that brought them here. A wolf was below them barking and snapping at their heels. Lucy almost slipped but Susan managed to keep a grip on her so she would not be attacked.

Susan was standing in front of a throne. Like her younger two siblings a tiara was also placed on her head. "From the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle."

Aslan led Susan back to her place and then stood in front of Peter. "_I am the voice of the past that will always be filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields. But I am also the voice of the future and if you bring me your peace and my wounds will heal_."

Peter was standing in a train station with his sisters and brother and another older woman. "Peter," the woman said. "Be careful and look after your brother and sister."

"I will mum."

"I love you Peter."

In the next scene, all 4 of the children were running through a house and they ended up in a room that was empty except for a wardrobe. All of them climbed into it and Peter shut the door. They backed up to the back and ended up in a snowy wood. Peter and Susan looked around in awe.

"Wow Lucy." Peter said. "I guess we all owe you an apology. Will you forgive us?"

Her response was a snowball to the head.

Peter, Susan and Lucy were sitting in a little house with two beavers. "Aslan is on the move. When two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve rule together in Cair Paravel, the witch's reign will end!" one of the beavers said victoriously.

"But we're not heroes," Peter said simply. "I'm sorry but we can't help you."

Susan and Lucy were up in a tree, screaming in fear. Peter was down below them circling a wolf with his sword raised. The wolf went to attack and landed on Peter's raised sword. With the beast lying dead on the ground, Lucy scrambled down the tree and wrapped her arms around Peter, clinging to him.

Now Peter was walking with Aslan and a large group of Narnians followed them. I couldn't hear what was being said as they talked but it seemed important. Peter looked nervous and Aslan looked grave. The only thing I could think of that would put them in this state was a battle.

Now Peter was standing in front of a throne and a gold crown was placed on his head. "To the clear northern sky, I give you High King Peter the Magnificent."

The memories ended and Peter was back with his siblings. "Rise kings and queens of Narnia." Aslan commanded and all four of them stood. He then turned to face me. "You can learn from them Caspian. From all of them. They all have different lessons to teach. Each of them had different experiences before becoming kings and queens, some good and some bad. You will be king soon and once a king of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia. Don't let your people's past determine what kind of king you are."


End file.
